A Special Night
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Quinn is sad that she can't go to prom with Logan because then people would find out they were dating. But Logan has a surprise to cheer Quinn up. What could it be?


**I thought this would make a cute scene in the movie **_**Chasing Zoey **_**(which airs tomorrow :) So here's **_**A Special Night.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or the songs **_**The Math **_**or **_**Love Will Find a Way.**_

"Quinn. Quinn! QUINN!" Zoey shouted, trying to get her friend's attention. Quinn snapped out of her trance like state.

"Wh-What? Did you call me?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "Your dripping acid on the table." It was true. Quinn was working on her latest experiment and, while spacing off, payed no attention to the acid burning a hole through the table.

"Quinn what's wrong?" asked Lola, concerned, "It's not you to space out while doing an experiment."

"It's nothing," said Quinn, although something was bothering her. Prom was tomorrow and Quinn wanted to go with Logan, but couldn't in fear that people would know they woud dating. Quinn kept daydreaming about what it would be like if they went to prom together.

"Quinn?" Zoey asked as Quinn got a far off look in her eyes.

"I think we lost her," said Lola. Suddenly Quinn's ringtone, _The Math _by Hilary Duff_, _began playing from her purse. Quinn snapped out of her daydream and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello," she said into it.

"Hey Quinn," came Logan's voice from the other end.

"Hi," said Quinn, with a small smile.

"Can you come to my dorm?" Logan asked, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Sure," said Quinn, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Logan, "Oh, and bring your prom dress." A confused look crossed Quinn's face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just trust me, okay," Logan, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Quinn said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lola asked.

"Ummm, Micheal," Quinn lied, "He needs help with some chemistry homework. So I'm just gonna head over there and help."

"Okay," said Zoey, "Have fun." Quinn gave them a smile and went over to her closet. How could she get her prom dress without Zoey and Lola seeing? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Oh, my God! A rat!" Quinn screamed, pointing to a spot on the other side of the room. While Zoey and Lola screamed in panic, Quinn grabbed her prom dress and shoes and raced out the door. The poked her head back in to say, "Sorry. It was just a dust bunny." And left. On her way to the boys dorm, Quinn wondered why Logan called her and told her to bring her prom dress. She was still pondering this when she knocked on the door of the boys dorm."

"Who is it?" came Logan's voice from the other side.

"Me," said Quinn.

"Come in," said Logan. Quinn opened the door and stepped into the room and looked around in surprise and confusion. The room looked different. The lights were dimmed and there were candles burning on the table, emitting sweet scents. Music was playing from Logan's iPod on the shelf. Logan himself was standing in the middle of the room wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and metallic blue tie.

"Logan, what's going on?" Quinn asked, closing the door behind her.

"I figured since we can't go to prom together," Logan said, "We could have our own private prom. And don't worry. James and Micheal should be playing basketball for a couple more hours, so no one will come in on us."

"Logan, that's so sweet," Quinn said, hugging her boyfriend.

"I'll get out so you can get changed," he said. Logan left the room and Quinn changed into her prom dress with matching blue sparky high-heeled sandals. She folded her other clothes and placed them on the couch.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. Logan came back into the room and his jaw dropped to the floor. Quinn looked gorgeous in her sparkly blue dress.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Logan, closing the door behind him and locking it so no one would walk in on them, "Alot." Quinn smiled shyly. Logan bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Quinn giggled.

"Yes, you may," she said. Logan wrapped his arms wround Quinn's waist while Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Better than dancing in a janitor's closet?" Logan asked. Quinn laughed at the memory.

"Much better," she said. The two of them swayed along to the song:

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_  
I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

"Why do you have this song on your iPod?" Quinn asked, curious why her boyfriend had a Disney song on her iPod.

"I just downloaded it today," Logan said, "It reminded me of us." Quinn smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently:

_I was so afraid_

_Now I've realized_

_Love is never wrong, and so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes_

Quinn lifted her head from Logan's shoulder. Logan looked into Quinn's beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. When he first met Quinn, she just seemed like a weird science geek. But he got to know her and see her for the beauty she really was. She a hundered times better than any other girlfriend he ever had. Quinn had both brains and beauty. To Logan, she was perfect. It was funny, how life could turn out in a way you least expect it to:

_And if only they could feel it to_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

"Logan, thank you so much for this," Quinn said with a wide smile. Logan smiled back.

"Anything for my girl," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. When they broke apart, Quinn put her head back on Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. Logan kissed the top of her head and the two of them swayed, not to the music, but to the melody in their hearts.

**I know the ending was kinda corny, but I couldn't resist :) Please Review!**


End file.
